pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy's Crazy High School Reunion
Sandy's Crazy High School Reunion is a future Chronicles episode of SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version). Sandy and her long time ex-boyfriend, Dandy, have been invited to attend their high school reunion in Texas, and look forward to a good time. However, since a villain outbreak is nearing, the Wise Old Crab suggests that she takes the rest of the Chosen Ones with her, but she didn't think she needed them. But when a villain is revealed to be at the high school reunion, Sandy is in deeper trouble than she thought. And to make matters worse, Dandy is framed for a crime he didn't commit. Will Sandy survive a needlessly chaotic reunion? Plot (Coming soon...) Scenes Dandy Gets Framed (Meanwhile...) (Principal Licking's office is seen covered in graffiti of Licking wearing a clown suit with a tutu and licking a donkey's butt, as the Spybug is in hiding) Skipper: I hope this plan works, Kowalski. Kowalski: Please, Skipper, no- (Slaps).... Whew! Almost jinxed myself! Now we wait! Harry: Now for the finishing t- (Scoffs) The finishing touch- (Laughs) I just thought of something, guys! What if, now just hear me out on this, what if, instead of framing Sandy, we pin this whole thing on Dandy? Greasy: OOH, something that hurts him on the INSIDE instead of the OUTSIDE. I like it! Skins: Wait a minute, that wasn't what we agreed on-(Greasy shoved him) Greasy: Dude, just, roll with it. It might break Sandy even more if Dandy was made to look like a cunt! Eh? Skins: Ohhhhhhhh, I gets ya.... Greasy: Exactamondo! (Writes the words "Dandy was here, bitches!" on the wall next to the graffiti) Skins: Our finest work, huh? Hairy: I bet Licking is gonna flip out! Greasy: Yeah! I hate to be a certain unlucky couple who have to feel Ol' Licking's wrath! Now, have we gotten our story straight? Skins: Yeah, we was innocently were walking our way into the party till we saw what Dandy had made graffiti on the office. Greasy: And for good measure, let's say Dandy beat us up and threaten us with jail if we ever told anyone. Hairy: Alright. Now, let's get started. (All 3 of them leave, then the SpyBug appears) Kowalski: And now, to- SpongeBob: WAIT WAIT WAIT! Uh, actually, why do we HAVE to change it? Kowalski: What are you talking about? SpongeBob: Look at the graffiti, Kowalski. Does that say "Sandy was here, bitches"? No, it says "DANDY was here"! We only agreed to help Sandy, not Dandy. Kowalski: (Scoffs) Are you serious? You just don't want to change it because Dandy stole your- SpongeBob: MY PERSONAL FEELINGS ARE IRRELEVENT, KOLWALSKI! We're leaving it here, and that's final! (The Spybug flies away, only to fly back and forth) Kowalski: Let go of the control stick, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Kowalski, we were only going to change it if they framed Sandy! Kowalski: This is just as bad as framing her! You heard those guys, Dandy being framed would just as much devastate her! SpongeBob: They changed their minds! Besides, Sandy's a tough girl, she can handle it! Kowalski: Let go! SpongeBob: No, you let go! (Unknown to them, the Spybug sprayed a flame retardant spray on the words, and firing a laser around the rest of the office) Both: LET... GO!! (They break the control stick off the console) Kowalski: NOW look what you've done! SpongeBob: What I'VE done?! Who built this thing, huh? That's not a very confident design, Kolwalski! Computer: Spybug self-desctruct commencing... (Kowalski jams the control stick back in) in 3-2-1... Minutes. Please continue your safe existence until then. Patrick: Well that was lucky. I thought it was gonna be seconds. Computer: But the timer will be super-hyper fast, so we may as well rip this bandage off now. (The timer appeared on the monitor as it counted down so quickly the group wasn't able to react as it blew up) Kolwalski: NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BABY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! Squidward: Well there goes something that could've been a series staple and help us out of a lot of situations.... Well, unless we rebuilt it. Back in the School. Licking: MY OFFICE IS ON FIRE! Greasy/Harry/Skins: (Look actually shocked) WHAT?! Sandy: FIRE?! (One calling of the fire department later...) Licking: My... My office... Who did this? (Silence) ANSWER ME! Skins; But I thought the spray paint was- (Greasy covered his mouth) Fireman: Well, not everything perished in this fire. A phone was left intact and still operational, and only one wall is still standing. (Licking looks at the remaining wall with the words "Dandy was here, bitches!") Licking:..... (Surprised and horrified and betrayed tiny gasps)...... DANIEL OOOOOAAAAAAAAAKES!!! (Jump cut to Dandy being dragged to a jailer car) Dandy: (Sadly whines) But I didn't do anything! Jailer: SHUT UP! (Throws Dandy in the car) At least you ain't Greasy, Hairy and Skins. They ain't got the balls to do something like this! Dandy: SANDY! SANDY, DO SOMETHING! DON'T LET THEM DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEE... (His cries drain out as he is being taken away) Sandy was in utter shock. Skins, Harry, and Greasy looked horrified, as the trio slinked away cowardly. (In an isolated part of the school) Greasy: WHY DID YOU THINK FRAMING DANDY WAS A GOOD IDEA, SPIDER-BUTT?! Harry: Hey, that fire came out of nowhere for me too! Skins: WE SHOULD'VE JUST STUCK WITH MAKING SANDY LOOK BAD?! AT LEAST THEN SHE WOULD BE THE ONE TO BE CARTED TO THE STONEY LONESOME! BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOO, YOU TWO JACKASSES HAD TO CONVINCE ME THAT IT'LL BE FUNNIER TO FRAME DANDY! SANDY'S GONNA KICK OUR ASSES IF SHE FINDS OUT, YO! Harry: Yer right... WE'RE GONNA DIE!! (Harry and Skins began to panic!) Greasy: (Pimp-slaps the both of them) SHUT IT, YOU WISEASSES! NO ONE'S GONNA FIND OUT! Now, I have no idea how that office BBQ started, but regardless, we can't let anyone know how that writing got there. Then WE'D be the ones carted off to jail! You got it?! We gotta keep calm, and relax... For all we know, some extra bitter old trouble-maker Licking used to scold a lot, could've been the one to do it, and framed Dandy as a get out of jail free card. Okay, we agreed to that for now? (Harry and Skins nerviously nodded in agreement) Okay, good... Now, let's try, to enjoy the night, without a Dandy to do our nostaglic messing around with..... And I just realized this reunion's gonna suck without him now. Harry: We can still spike the fruit punch? Skins: Nah, nah, I think we better just lay low. Greasy: For once, Skins, you dumb dumb reptile, that's a good plan. (Heroes' location) Skipper: WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION, SPONGEBOB?! SpongeBob: I didn't know this was gonna happen! I only wanted Dandy away from Sandy! He's her ex-boyfriend, isn't he?! Kowalski: Oh, so because he was a pre-existent love interest that OBVIOUSLY wasn't compatible with Sandy anymore because of his overtly cowardly nature, THAT MAKES IT OKAY TO RUIN HIS LIFE BY LETTING HIM GET THROWN TO JAIL?! Spongebob: (Pause) Well, when you put it like that... Okay, I admit, that was a "My Bad" moment here, guys. Private: That poor squirrel is going to be made to serve a sentence for a crime he didn't commit, just because you didn't want Sandy to be with him, NOT EVEN AS AN OLD FRIEND?! Bernadette would be disappointed in you, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: I, I was worried that there might be a chance they would rekindle. I was afraid that Dandy might try to win Sandy back. Squidward: EVEN WHEN HE ALREADY SAID THAT HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND OF HIS OWN?! Spongebob: He could've only said that to make Sandy jealous!" Kowalski: Then ask yourself this, Spongey: if Dandy was trying to get Sandy to come back to him, WHY DID HE TAKE UNTIL A HIGH SCHOOL REUNION TO MEET WITH HER AGAIN?! Spongebob: Okay, I kinda see your point there. Squidward: Congratulations, Spongebob. Ya screwed up, royally. SpongeBob: Guys, guys! (Pause) Uh... we can still fix this, right? Patrick: Well short of breaking Dandy out of jail, I kinda don't think so. Greasy, Hairy and Skins Get Busted Licking: Well, I'm glad you Nicktoons Heroes saved Sandy, and honestly confessed to starting the fire, but I still don't know why Dandy wrote those awful words. (A student hands him the phone) What's this? "Can't wait to enjoy the party while a certain someone cleans up this mess! #greasy, #hairy, #skins, #framedandy..." Sandy: "...#wehatesandy, #servesthemright, #blocksandysoshedoesn'tseethispost"?! Licking: (Checks the back) "If found, please return to Scooter 'Skins' Lipschitz"?! (Licking falls apart like Mr. Krabs in Squid on Strike) GRAAAYSOOON! HAAAROOOLD!! SCOOOOOOTEEER!!! Greasy: Uh-oh... Hairy: Uh, we'd better skedaddle. Skins: But I want my phone back! (Greasy grabs Skins as the trio started to run away) Sandy: OH NO YA DON'T, ASSHOLES! (Grabs the floor, rips it off like a rug, and shakes it to cause a wave that sends the trio crashing into the lockers!) BULLSEYE! Skins: Huh..... So this is what it's like to be in these things. Licking: (As he was being put back together by Miss Sting) YOU THREE HAVE SOME NERVE TO FRAME DANDY FOR-..... Wait, what were you three gonna frame him for? Skins: Of drawing you wearing a clown-tutu combo, licking Donkey Butt. Greasy: DUDE! Skins: WE WERE FOUND OUT ANYWAY, MAY AS WELL BE HONEST! Licking: DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I'M STUPID ENOUGH TO THINK THAT DANIEL WOULD EVER WRITE SOMETHING AS CRUDE AS THAT?! Harry: BUT YOU THOUGHT HE CAUSED THE FIRE! Honestly, that doesn't speak very highly of your intelligence neither. Greasy: (Licking was raging out) Oh dear god. Licking: I, only, thought that, BECAUSE OF YOUR CRUDE FRAME MADE ME THINK THAT DANIEL SPONTANIOUSLY RESORTED TO ARSON?! Skins: Hey, if it helps, we didn't meant for it to go that far! At best, we just wanted to see Dandy be kicked out of the Reunion! Licking: THAT DOESN'T HELP PAINT YOU THREE IN A BETTER LIGHT IN THE SLIGHTEST! Skins: Ohhhhh. Let me rephrase that- Licking: TOO LATE! Now, in order to pay off these damages, without having to ask for the Board of Education to lift a penny because how much of a joke educational funds are, YOU THREE ARE GOING TO REBUILD MY OFFICE, FROM TOP TO BOTTOM! AND YOUR PAROLE OFFICER WILL BE INFORMED OF THIS! Greasy: (Nervously) Hey, come on, Licky, let's not get our parole officer involved. I mean, we weren't the ones that burned down your office. Licking: BUT YOU DIDN'T EXACTLY SPARE DANIEL NEEDLESS SUFFERING TO BEING WRONGLY JAILED NEITHER! THAT MAKES YOU GUILTIER BY DEFAULT! Skins: Ya know guys, we should've just stuck with framing Sandy of messing up Licking's office. Harry/Greasy: CAN YOU NOT?! Transcript (Coming soon...) Category:Future Episodes Category:Chronicles Episodes Category:Scroopfan Redux